HPP (Hormonal Pleasure Program)
by NCIFanFiction
Summary: Mercy is discovering new ways to naturally increase energy levels on and off the battlefield. She finds that sexual intercourse is a great catalyst for testosterone.
1. Mei

Angela Ziegler was in her lab. A shiny white palace where she studied all day and all night. Getting little sleep, her energy came from the coffee. She used pounds and pounds everyday to fuel her studies. Her latest project would help to give her more energy. She was working on this for a while, a project that would not only help the doctor in her studies, it would also help the rest of Overwatch perform better on the battlefield. When given a special mix of hormonal boosters in the form of a pill, it would increase the patient's lust. Mercy, a doctor and caretaker, was thinking dirty. _Testosterone is the body's natural steroid._ Mercy smiled at this plan.

Angela secretly had a crush on a few of the members of Overwatch. She had all of them at her fingertips. The first target was Mei. Angela would crush up the pill and put it in Mei's food. The doctor made the patient crave one thing: Angela.

Angela strolled out of her lab with a bounce in her step, she was heading to the cafeteria. She made her way over to a table near Mei's. She sat there and waited until Mei went to the bathroom. Angela made her move. She walked by Mei's food and snuck a hand behind her back. She released the powder onto the food and smiled as she walked away.

Angela came back to her lab. The doctor sat down and eagerly awaited her guest. Soon enough, the climatologist knocked on the door. Angela got up and invited her in. Mei came in with a seductive pose. _It worked!_ Angela saw dark circles around Mei's eyes. _A useful side effect._

"So, what are you doing? Doctor" Mei asked Angela. "I know exactly why you're here" Angela said as she grabbed Mei and threw her on the bed. She leaned over and tore her jacket off, leaving a vanilla-colored bra covering her luscious pale boobs. Angela reached behind her and pulled off the constricting article of clothing, she chucked it across the room. Angela undid her lab suit and did the same with her bra, leaving both of them topless. "Me first!" Mei said. She was brainwashed by this pill. Angela played with her hard tits as she groped her big boobs. Moans escaped from Mei's mouth, which was dripping with saliva. Soon enough, Mei exploded and her tits sprayed all over Angela's body. Mei squealed as her breath slowed.

Mei moved to the doctor's boobs and viciously rubbed them. Angela moaned even louder than Mei. The pill gave the patients an abnormal sense of Angela's pleasure spots. Soon, Mei had pushed Angela "AGHH" A loud struggle came from Angela as sweet milk flowed from her tits. Mei started sucking the milk right out of them, which made Angela even more wet. "This feels so right" Mei moved down to the doctors white lab pants, she pulled them off, flinging them across the room. She reached her hand into Angela's panties and found her soaking pussy. Mei wiped the saliva that was pouring out of Angela's mouth on her finger then stuck the moist finger into Angela. There was a jolt of pleasure as her finger went in. Angela shoved her hand into Mei's mouth and moistened it. She leaned into her and snuck her moist hand down Mei's vagina and plunged her finger in. "YES" "YES!" Everytime the finger reached in them, they had pleasure running up their spine and into their entire bodies. Angela used her free hand to sneak back onto Mei's boobs. She groped them again, and she signalled for Mei to do the same. They were in harmony as they were approaching their climax. The speed of their fucking went into overdrive as they screamed. "ANGELA. YES" Mei screamed into her ear. "THI- THIS IS PERFECT." Angela shouted. "IM ALMO- ALMOST THERE" Angela said. "ME TOO! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!" Almost at the same exact time, they came. Fluids were spraying from every direction as the two were drenched.

They laid there with satisfaction. A grin arose on Angela's face as she looked over to Mei. "That was amazing! We should do that more!" Mei was excited. Almost instantly after this. Angela yanked Mei off the bed and dragged her in the shower. "Let's take a shower, together" Angela said with a grin. They turned on the water as they rubbed eachother. Angela groped Mei again as the water rubbed off their bodies. Angela licked around Mei's tit and snuck her tongue up her neck. She dragged it along her cheek and found her mouth. She stuck it into the saliva ridden hole and found another tongue. They interlocked as their lips joined together. Mei withdrew and made her way down to Angela's nipples. Mei sucked them and to her pleasure, heard a moan from Angela.

After minutes of this, they stepped out of the shower. Wrapping eachother in towels and staring into eachother's eyes. They dried themselves off and jumped back on to the bed. They snuggled and fell asleep in eachothers arm. _One down, 4 to go_

* * *

 **For everybody coming here, My next chapter is way better and more detailed, so check it out!**


	2. Hana

_It worked better then she thought_

Angela was pondering her newest project. She could feel more energy, coursing through her. But her lust was overwhelming. _I want them all!_ Angela decided that her next target was Hana. Hana Song, known widely by her fans as DVa, was an extreme game enthusiast and could use the extra energy. Well, that was Angela's excuse to go after her. Hana never usually ate in the cafeteria, she was in her quarters playing video games all day. She ate chips and the occasional burger. Her daily drink was Next-Ade energy drink that sponsored her, after she begged them for it. These snacks were delivered to her by the chef every morning. That would be when Angela would make her move.

The Next Morning.

Angela came to the cafeteria to scan her surroundings. The plan was to offer help to the chef to carry the food, then she would sneak the pill into one of the bottles of soda. She sat down and eyed the door where the chef would usually exit. After a few minutes of waiting, the doors flung open showing a tray full of energy drinks and chip bags. Behind that large pile of food was a chef who struggled with this task every morning. Angela sprung out of her seat and hopped over to the chef. He set the tray down to tie his shoe, and Angela moved in.

"Need help with that?" Angela asked the distracted cook. He turned around and snuck in "Sure" just loud enough for the doctor to hear. They lugged the heavy tray up the stairs and reached Hana's room. "I'll give it to her." Angela said. Without a word, the chef turned around and headed back to the cafeteria. Angela turned to a 2 liter bottle of Next-Ade and opened it up. She took a pill out of her pouch and threw it into the soda. She watched happily as the pill disintegrated into the fizzy drink. She screwed the cap back on and put it back in it's spot on the tray. Angela picked up the heavy tray and slipped her fingers into a knuckle and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Hana almost shouted. Angela used her back to pull open the handle on the door to slip inside.

"Your not the usual deliverer. Well its great to see another face." Hana said. Angela was relieved to see that Hana wasn't suspicious. "Here you go." Angela said as she set down the tray near Hana's chair. "Thanks doc!" Hana exclaimed as she moved back to her video game.

Angela headed back to her quarters with a happy grin. She had done it again! _Hopefully she comes quickly. Just one or two sips should do the trick._ Angela's thoughts were full of Hana. She was ecstatic. Just as she was wrapping up her thoughts, a knock came on the door. Angela bounced up off her chair and ran to the door. She yanked the door open to find Winston.

"Hi Winston!" Angela said. She was trying not to show her anxiety of when Hana would show up. "Hello there Angela! Its time for your weekly progress report." Winston said with an innocent smile _Shit! I forgot about that._ Angela cursed under her breath. But she had a plan.

They sat down at the table of Angela's quarters and conversed her upcoming projects. Angela was trying not to talk too much about her current projects. She didn't want to accidentally say something about the pill.

After they talked for a while, Winston stood up and told Angela to keep up the good work. With that, he was out of the lab.

Angela was sitting patiently on her freshly cleaned bed. She had washed the sheets after Mei came into her room last night. She decided to dig into this project more. Angela was looking for a way to have more pleasure from the experience. What had started as a science experiment, turned into a raging lust. Angela thought that giving herself a pill, might increase the pleasure, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She jumped up and peered through the eyehole. Standing at the door was Hana Song, with dark circles around her eyes, Angela whipped the door open and invited her lusty guest inside.

"Hello there, Doctor Ziegler." Hana said nervously. "You never have used my full name like that before, what's up?" Angela told the dark eyed woman. "Oh I did? Well umm... sorry... doc" Hana was struggling to find words. "No need to be sorry. It's just a name." Angela said confidently. "Ok, uhh sorry... oh umm uhh..." Hana was stuttering for Angela's amusement. When she had enough of the stuttering woman, she set her thoughts straight. _Lets get down to business_ she thought. Angela knew that Hana wanted her, but it still felt weird to force into it.

Angela snuck behind Hana and snuck her finger around her neck. Angela rubbed around Hana's face, as she purred in delight. She reached her head over and licked Hana's pale neck as her hand found its way into Hana's bra. Hana sat in pleasure before turning around to meet Angela's tongue. They kissed and interlocked lips as Angela motioned to the bed. They got up and fell onto the bed in each other's arms. Angela sat up as Hana yanked off her lab coat, Angela did the same to Hana. They unclipped their bras and threw them beside the bed as they fondled each other. Every time Hana would stroke on Angela's tits, there was a jolt of pleasure that shot up through her body. Hana sneakily stuck her hand straight into Angela's pants and found her pussy. Angela was soaking down there, and Hana used that moisture to lube her finger. She shoved it into Angela and to her delight, found a soft moan come from the doctor. Meanwhile, Angela was hard at work on Hana's tits and was rubbing them vigorously. Angela licked around Hana's boobs and started sucking on her hard nipples. Hana let out a series of small moans and groans. After some time of this, jets of creamy white milk flowed into Angela's mouth and she drank it all down. "AGH" A shout escaped from Angela's mouth as Hana was getting even deeper into her. Angela got used one of her hands to slowly remove Hana's pants, the other she was moistening as she was readying to enter Hana. Hana withdrew her finger from Angela to see a disappointing look on the doctor's face. She removed Angela's pants and leaned in to lick her pussy. "YES HANA. PLE- PLEASE MAKE ME CUM" Hana drew back again before Angela could come. "Do me too!" Hana said in expectancy. Angela shrugged as her vagina was pulsating. She stuck her moist finger into Hana as Hana did the same to her. "AGGGHH" They said in unison as they made their way into each other's depths. "ANG-ANGELA, IT- IT FEELS LIKE AN OCEAN DOWN THE- AGH" Hana's words were cut off by a jolt of pleasure coming from her underside. "IM COMING" Angela shouted. "ME TOO. HO- HOLD O- AGH" Their hands felt like they were on fire in each other's hot depths. They started fingering each other even faster, until neither of them could hold. Liquids sprayed from all directions as both of them were drenched. They fell back onto the bed and laid with satisfaction. Angela looked over at Hana, who like herself, was soaked in vaginal fluid, and breast milk. She looked at herself. Her soft skin and body. She drifted off next to Hana, and they slept there until morning.

The Next Morning

"Wow. That was the best. I was craving you for some odd reason, but I'm glad I was." Hana said as she woke up a drowsy Angela. "Yes, I am thoroughly pleased by your performance." Angela said tiredly. "Well I'm going back to my game. If you ever want to do this again. Don't hesitate to ask!" Hana proclaimed. _I might just do that._ Angela thought to herself dirtily. "Bye!" Angela told the gamer. _2 down, 3 to go._

* * *

 **Hopefully that was better. Some people seemed to like this so i'm gonna keep going with it!**

 **Tell me if you liked the second chapter better! Thanks and bye!**

 **I went back and edited it again because I wasn't happy with some of my word choices. Enjoy!**


	3. Lena

**I'm gonna try to draw the last few chapters out a little more. So prepare for more words and more detail. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her innocent project, had driven her to near insanity. Angela was now a lust-ridden shell of a doctor. She was still human inside, a little bit at least. Her next target was Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer commonly. Angela didn't want to wait, Lena was hers. Everyone on Overwatch was within Angela's grasp. They trusted her, she could prescribe any pill or medication, which was very helpful for her dirty escapades.

Angela was in her lab, looking more closely at the pill. She came to the conclusion that giving herself the pill would drastically increase the amount of pleasure she would endure. If not with some side effects, going insane, and extreme anxiety to name some.

Conveniently enough, Lena's monthly checkup was today, so Angela would tell Lena to take this pill, and another one of Overwatch's agents would fall into Angela's web of pleasure.

Angela tidied her room for Lena's arrival, she had already cleaned her bed sheets and made sure nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Angela heard a knock come from the door. She darted to the eyehole and saw an excited brit at her door. She fumbled with the door handle and threw it open.

"Hello there Lena." Angela said with surprising calmness. "Hi there doc." Lena responded eagerly.

After 15 minutes of mandatory physical check-up. Angela came up with a reason to prescribe the pill to Lena.

"Your Chronal Accelerator is leaving bruises on your shoulders. One of these pills will help. Loosen the harness up and you should be fine. Have a nice day Lena!" Angela said under one breath. "Got it love!" Lena exclaimed as she blinked out of the room

 _Another one_ Angela smiled to herself.

That same evening

Lena was a bit more energetic than the rest of Angela's prey, so she hopped right into Angela's room without a knock

Lena grabbed Angela by the arms and put her free hand on Angela's mouth as to stifle her sounds.

She yanked Angela's clothes off and began stroking at Angela's tits. Each upward movement sent shocks of pleasure through the doctor's body.

Lena moved her head in and began licking around Angela's boobs. She used her free hands to sneak into Angela's drenched pants. "AGHHH" escaped from Angela as she looked at Lena's sneaky tricks. Angela was at her tipping point. She pulled her hands from the bed and forced one onto Lena's head. She shoved on it as to make her suck faster. Lena happily obliged as soon, Angela was going out everywhere.

Milk covered Lena, all across her suit and Chronal Accelerator. Angela used her other free hand to sneak under Lena's shirt and harness. She moved the time machine across Lena's chest to get a better angle at her tits.

"UAGHH" came from Lena's mouth, Angela loved those sounds and started to push harder up Lena's shirt.

Meanwhile, Lena was slowly running down Angela as she thrusted her soaking finger up her. Angela called upon one of her special tricks, she took a "toy" from under her bed. Angela preferred the words "Medical tools" over "toys" but right now it didn't matter, she motioned for Lena to stop fingering her as Lena saw what Angela was uncovering.

They worked in unison to completely lube it. They met lips and tongues at least 3 times during this process, which made both desire it even more.

Angela and Lena spread their legs apart and shoved it into both of themselves. They hoisted their bodies off of the bed and moved toward eachother.

"AGGGGHHHH" they said simultaneously. They were speeding up as their climax was approaching. Thrust by thrust.

"IM COMING" Lena shouted "ME TOO" Angela hollered back at the brit.

They hit a surreal moment of calmness as they went into each other so fast, they almost broke themselves. Juices were spraying everywhere. They sat back with the toy feeling like lava from all the friction of their movement. Angela reached over to pull the sheet to cover them, but she was too overwhelmed. She fell asleep, still inside Lena.

Morning

Angela and Lena woke with a startle to see a shocked Hana Song, sitting at the foot of Angela's bed

* * *

 **A bit of a cliff hanger I'd say! But There is still one more character left. Guess in the comments who you think it might be...**


End file.
